A flue gas discharged from a conventional combustion equipment such as a boiler or an incinerator if being discharged to the atmosphere will cause serious air pollution due to smoke, dust, carbon or other organic matters laded in the gas. If the waste gas after combustion is led into an electrostatic precipitator, the dust laden in the gas may be removed by the precipitator. However, the high installation and maintenance cost of the precipitator may increase a financial burden of especially of a small business. Meanwhile, the heat carried by the flue gas if not received before enterring the precipitator may waste energy and the still hot flue gas may deteriorate the precipitator equipment.
The present invention has found the shortcomings of conventional combustion equipment and dust precipitator and invented the present submerged type gas cleaning system.